1051
Maggie has a nightmare of an angry Quentin attempting to strangle her. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the dark and disturbing world of Parallel Time. In this time, Angelique Collins has mysteriously returned from the grave, and has spread fear and terror throughout the Collins family. Barnabas Collins has learned that Angelique's survival is linked to the existence of a strange young woman and a man he has not yet seen. A man who will soon become his dedicated enemy. The unknown man is about to leave Loomis House, but hears the basement door open. Roxanne sees the man and the two embrace. Act I The man identifies himself as Claude North and is furious that Roxanne is unable to speak. He wonders what Stokes has done to her and vows to undo whatever he did. At Collinwood, Barnabas is on the phone with Hamilton, who wants to speak to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth is under heavy sedation. Maggie comes downstairs and tells her that Angelique has fallen unconscious once again and wants to call Stokes for help. Barnabas quickly excuses himself, much to Maggie's surprise. Back at Loomis House, Claude attempts to put Roxanne in a trance so she can "come back." His plan doesn't work and he becomes even more angry with Stokes. Claude declares his "deal" with Stokes is off, and he will return his money. Suddenly, the front door opens and Claude is forced to hide. Act II Claude quickly hides in the closet and Barnabas walks in. He is surprised to see Roxanne standing in the middle of the parlor in a daze. Barnabas spots Claude's dagger on the table and realizes that Claude has been to the house. He asks Roxanne if she has seen Claude, but she is still unable to speak. He takes her back down to the basement. Claude emerges from the closet and tries to break into the basement, but the door is locked. He takes the knife and leaves the house. Later that night, Barnabas walks back upstairs and notices Claude's dagger is missing. He picks up the phone and calls Buffie to tell her that she is bringing Roxanne to stay with her in order to get her away from the Collins estate. At Collinwood, Maggie is in the master bedroom when she hears footsteps outside. She peers out the door but doesn't see anyone, and goes back inside her room. The footsteps can later be heard again, but Maggie still can't find anyone. Claude returns to Loomis House and enters the basement, but finds that both Barnabas and Roxanne are gone. He hears Maggie enter the house and returns upstairs. Claude tries to put her in a trance and asks where "Barnabas has taken her," but he quickly realizes she doesn't have any useful information for him. Claude instructs Maggie to tell Barnabas that he will be back. Act III Maggie rushes back to Collinwood and finds Barnabas in the foyer. She tells him she saw a strange man who asked many questions about Barnabas and a woman. Barnabas pretends that he doesn't know anything, but will be on the lookout for him. Maggie confesses to Barnabas that she plans to leave Collinwood forever, considering that someone in the house is a murderer and she believes it's Quentin. She asks where Quentin might be, thinking that he is going to kill everyone at Collinwood one by one. Act IV Barnabas has taken Roxanne to Buffie's apartment and tells her he will try again soon to bring her back to life. That night, Maggie falls asleep and begins to dream. In her dream, Quentin cheerfully returns to Collinwood and greets Maggie in the drawing room. He tells her they are going on a trip around the world so they can finally be happy together. Quentin then notices flowers on the table and immediately gets upset. He asks where they came from and tells Maggie that they are the same flowers that Bruno would bring to Angelique. Enraged, he accuses Maggie and Bruno of having an affair and he strangles her. When Maggie wakes up, she finds Quentin standing over her and she screams. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Brian Sturdivant as Claude North (1970 PT) * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * The format of the series switches back to four acts, starting with this episode. It used a three act structure since 588. * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1049. * First appearance of the character Claude North (1970 PT). * There is a tape edit at the end of Act 3. Barnabas and Maggie are talking in the Collinwood foyer. At one point, the camera focuses on Jonathan Frid looking into the camera, and the color palette is different. He then turns to Maggie and continues the conversation. If you compare closely, you will see that in a close-up of Kathryn Leigh Scott prior to the edit, she has a long strand of loose hair coming down the side of her face. After the edit, her hair is straightened. * Closing credits scene: Maggie's room at Collinwood. Story * Maggie refers to Loomis House as the Old House. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Maggie dreams Quentin accuses her of having an affair; he then strangles her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Claude: I'll come back; Barnabas: Sure to come back. * SEDATIVE: Elizabeth is under heavy sedation. * TIMELINE: Day 392 begins, and will end in 1059. 12:20am: Barnabas is on the phone to the inspector. 1am: Barnabas finds dagger gone. 2:10am: Maggie dreams. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Claude tries to talk to Roxanne, Maggie can be heard dialing the phone from the previous scene. * Barnabas is at Collinwood where the clock on wall shows 4:05 - not a good time for a vampire. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1051 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1051 - PTED: Destroyer of Worlds Gallery ( }}) 1051kn.jpg|Barnabas & Maggie 1051y.jpg|Claude North 1051zq.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Category:Dark Shadows episodes